


truth or dare

by ZoeyMcRoyan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone lives, F/M, FemOri, M/M, Middlearth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyMcRoyan/pseuds/ZoeyMcRoyan
Summary: It all started all with a slightly drunken game of truth or dare and it ended nearly in a tragedy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sue (https://www.facebook.com/susan.watson.3760)](/gifts?recipient=Sue+%28https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2Fsusan.watson.3760%29).



> Well, this was supposed to be a one-shot again, but again I'm not able to do it.  
> I promise that this one will stay light and fluffy!
> 
> The idea to this originated from a photo shoot at MagigCon 2, where someone suggested that Kili should propose to Ori... 
> 
> My partner in crime for that shoot was my dear Sue as Kili and as you can see in the pictures at the link below, I was femOri (Orilinchen). 
> 
> So that it happened that I'm writing a female main character for the first time in years. 
> 
> And stop! I know what you are thinking, this is no merry-sue!!!
> 
> http://zoeymcroyan.tumblr.com/post/172348980701/kilis-and-oris-proposal-we-did-a-little
> 
> Hope you like it so far!
> 
> Dear Sue, this is for you! Thank you for a great time at MagicCon!!!

Ori took a deep breath when she stepped out of Balin's office. It had been a long day and an even longer week. 

With the upcoming quest the was so much to organise and taking care of; all the contracts all the orders and whatever else. 

The sun had nearly gone, and the air was still chilly, but the first signs of spring were already arriving. 

Ori loved the spring when nature was awakening, and new life grew. She loved it to draw and paint, but this year she wouldn't have much time for it probably. As Balin's assistant, she was joining the quest to reclaim Erebor, much to the dismay of her brothers. She could have said no, but such an opportunity she couldn't let go. 

In the end, Dori and Nori had given in and joined the quest themselves, to have an eye on her. The protectiveness of her brothers was a little annoying. They had taught her on the endless travels the three did, to fend for herself. No one got near her when she didn't want it too. But her strength was barely seen; most of the time she was seen as the shy, bookish, pretty and slender dwarf, who seemed to be a little bit odd. 

The exceptions to that were her brothers and her friends. They knew what lay beneath the calm surface. 

Ori smiled to herself. Straightening her beg higher up on her shoulder before she started walking towards her friend Gimli's house to meet the others for an evening, with some ale, laughter and probably a game or two. 

In the settlement of Erd Luin everyone knew one another, but still, the family's stayed more or less in their social groups, especially the royal family. They weren't unreachable; the opposite was the case. They were working hard and provided like anyone else for the community, but still, they had responsibilities the common dwarves didn't have and therefore had some privileges. 

So, Ori had known Gimli and the two princes but never had close contact with them. That had changed, when she had started to work for Master Balin as an assistant, after achieving her mastery as a scribe. 

Gimli quite often visited the office of Master Balin to deliver reports from his father who took care of the finances of the settlement. 

After a while, they started talking and over time there grew a friendship, and Ori was introduced to the princes and became friends with them too. 

Between the four it never had mattered that Ori was a dwarrowdam. She was just Ori and just one of them. Kili had asked her once if it bothered her that she mostly was mistaken for a dwarf or if she would preferer it to be seen as male; The archer was showing a surprising inside and tact with his question. 

It had touched Ori; no one had ever asked her that, not even her brothers. They had just accepted it like it was. 

She had explained to Kili, that she was a dwarrowdam and that it had never been a question for her. On the travels for trading with her brothers, it had been more convenient to were trousers instead of dresses and she still preferred them. In Erd Luin there weren't many occasions to which she could dress up really, so she just didn't. 

When she grew older, Ori noticed that it had many advantages to be mistaken for being male, especially during travelling, so she never did anything to prove the people wrong. 

Kili had chuckled and told her that he would love to see her in a dress one day. 

\--- 

Kili and Fili had already arrived and were sitting in front of the fireplace in Gimli's ample room, deeply engrossed in heated debate over some weapon-design. 

Ori was interested in many things, but the designing and crafting of weapons was none of it. An artistic point maybe but everything else; no! 

"Ori! There you are!" Greeted Gimli and cuffed her on the head. In response, she hit him to his flank, and they started wrestling and laughing at the same time. 

After a few minutes, they had to declare defeat, because they were laughing so hard. They lay gasping for air, still giggling on the floor for a few minutes. 

Fili stepped beside her head and looked pointedly down at her, making a tisking noise: " Well, well, this is such an unprofessional behaviour for the royal assistant-scribe!" Fili's face was grave and disapproving, but the corners of his lips were already twitching. It took only seconds before he burst out laughing, too and Kili joined them. 

 

They had a few ales, talked over this and that and laughed over bad jokes; before Fili had the brilliant idea to start a round of truth or dare. It all started pretty tamely, but after some more ale, the inhibitions, which weren't particularly high between them fell utterly. 

The bottle pointed at Fili and he decided to take dare. "You have to kiss the person the bottle points to next" Kili declared, probably only half aware that it could hit him, too. Ori groaned. No one wanted to see the two brothers kissing! Fili and Gimli seemed to have the same thought and looked a bit fearful. 

Kili was entirely unaffected by it and spun the bottle with vehemence. It stopped and pointed at Gimli. A slow predatory smile crept over the redhead lips, which matched Fili's. 

By Mahal! And what a kiss they shared; it was toes curling, and Ori felt herself blushing. Puh! Those two were hot. Oh dear! Kili was apparently thinking the same, the dark-haired archer was blushing too and his breathing quickened visibly. 

"Guys! Get a room!" Ori proclaimed. It didn't impress the two dwarves in the least. They took their time before returning to their places with grins and expressions as nothing has happened. 

Ori knew that Fili was gay and what problems it brought for him as the heir to the throne. It usually wasn't a big deal but being royal made it much more complicated. 

She suspected that Fili and Gimli were kind of friends with benefits or at least had been at some point. 

Now it was Fili's turn, and the bottle pointed towards his brother. Kili smirked and lifted an eyebrow: "dare!" The blonde had an evil glint in his eyes now: " Well, little brother, lets challenge fate twice; You are going to kiss the person the bottle points at next." Kili swallowed hard and got a little pale. 

Fili spun the bottle, and to everyone's relief, it didn't point at him. It aimed at Ori. She shrugged and grinned challengingly. 

Kili leaned forward and cupped her face tenderly before pressing his lips carefully to hers. The kiss started slow and tender, nothing like Ori had expected. She had thought Kili would want to show off in front of his brother after the show the blond had made with Gimli, but the brunet was gentle like he was savouring the taste and the feel of her lips. 

Ori melted into Kili, responding to the soft caresses of the other's lips opening hers slightly. Kili's tongue stroked hers exploringly before the kiss deepened. Something sparked between them, and they forgot the world around them entirely. Kili's hand wondered to Ori's neck, holding her, increasing the kiss further. Every stroke of their tongues sent tingles through her whole body, making her shudder lightly. A soft moan reached her ears. It had escaped Kili's mouth and brought her blood to the boiling point. 

A pronounced cough broke the spell and the kiss. In the view seconds, before they straightened up, Kili's eyes met hers. He had felt it too, but now wasn't the time to show it or talk about it. 

Ori set up, with a huge grin. "Well, Fili your little brother can definitely kiss!" She chuckled and fanned herself with her hand. 

Everyone laughed. 

\--- 

The next morning Ori lay in bed. The events of the evening before had unsettled her. They had too much to drink, but that wasn’t it. Something had changed between her and Kili. She had never noticed how deep and beautiful the archer's eyes were. She hadn't seen so much about the other dwarf. The tender way he had held her, how soft his lips were, how good it had felt to be engulfed in that strong arms. Her lips still tingled from the memory of the kiss. Ori shuddered and swallowed hard. She remembered just too well, her vivid dreams of the night. 

How could she ever see Kili as just a friend ever again? The concept of friends with benefits didn't work for her, but she didn't want to lose her friend. 

A knock on her door prevented further brooding. Dori had breakfast ready, and she joined her brothers in the kitchen. 

\--- 

 

At noon Ori set outside, near the stream, enjoying the first warm rays of sunshine of the year. She needed time to think. Usually being alone and drawing helped, but today it was hopeless. Her mind returned every time to that damned kiss, bringing back that amazing spark and the tingling. Even her pencil had a mind of its own. Instead of drawing the first flowers awakening, she had scratched a portrait of Kili, his eyes half-lidded and his lips kiss-swollen as it stood so clear in front of her inner eyes from the night before. 

Ori could hear footsteps behind her, and when she turned, Kili stood there. The brunet looked as uncertain as she felt. 

Ori observed him a short moment, Kili was nervous. Had there been more than just a drunken kiss for both of them? 

Ori smiled softly, and that seemed to reassure Kili enough to wonder over to her. "May I?" He asked and gestured to the spot beside her. 

Ori nodded. "Sure!" 

Kili stared at the ground, biting his lip, apparently fighting for words. Ori closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to know, regardless of the consequences. 

Ori took Kili's hand and stroked tenderly, when the other looked up she cupped his cheek and kissed him. 

Kili melted into the kiss and took her into his arms, holding her tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preparations for the quest and the last few moments in privacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two now. 
> 
> hope you like it! 
> 
> Sorry, still no beta-reader and the dyslexia is still there... 
> 
> Feel free to point out mistakes and stuff, I'm still learning ;-) But I also would love to hear if you like this one! Thank you!

The weather grew warmer every day now, and it wasn't long until the Company of dwarves would set out to reclaim Erebor. 

It was clear now that it was the thirteen dwarves from Erd Luin, Mithrandir the wizard and a burglar, they had to pick up in the Shire. 

How a burglar would end up in the Shire of all places was a mystery to the scribe, maybe the place wasn't as peaceful as it was described in the books after all. Who lived in the Shire beside this Hobbits? What little Ori could find in the small library here in Erd Luin, it was highly unlikely that it would be a Hobbit who joined them. But they needed another company member. With the unlucky number of thirteen, they couldn't start this quest. 

It had been a long debate over the misfortunate number of thirteen dwarfs of the company after it had been clear that Gimli couldn't join them. It had been either him or his father Gloin, who would have to stay behind and take care of his mother who had fallen severely ill over the winter and the younger siblings. The family had decided that Gimli would stay, because less experienced. 

Gimli was disappointed, of course, but he loved his family dearly and taking care of his mother and siblings in a time of need was his second nature. 

It was arranged for that the Lady Dis and Gimli would be in charge to organise the relocation of their people from Erd Luin to Erebor after the quest. 

No one said the 'if' out loud. No one wanted the reminded that this quest was far from a sure thing. With aid from the Iron Hills and the other dwarf kingdoms maybe but with a company of thirteen, well. 

But it was now or never. Something was changing in the world, and it didn't feel well. That much was clear from Mithrandir's explanations. The wizard hadn't spoken it, but Ori could well read between the lines and the work with Balin brought things to her awareness, that she understood a few things more clearly lately. 

The dwarfs would start in groups and meet up again in the Shire, most of them needed to take care of some last immediate business. Thorin had already left on a final diplomatic mission to the Iron Hills too may gather some aid from King Daín. 

Her Master Balin and his brother Dwalin had left, too already. The princes would start the other day as would Ori and her brothers, but they had to stop short to do some last-minute trading. You could never have enough resources at hand in such uncertain times, right? 

 

Ori had been packing all morning and needed a break now. She nearly finished it anyway. She needed her crafts utensils, some quills, ink, the journals, clothing and other everyday necessities and her slingshot. 

Yes, a slingshot; another odd thing about her. She was no good with a sword or an axe and using a bow had never occurred to her. She could use a knife pretty well. First, her brother Nori and later Fili had made sure of that. 

Ori had been quite young when Nori first introduced her to the art of hunting with a slingshot. Finances had been tight at that time, and none of the siblings had ever received training to shoot with a bow. Nori learned to hunt with a slingshot a few years back from some humans he travelled with when he was on his own while Dori had taken care of Ori who then was too young to travel. 

Ori had picked up the skill fairly quickly and became quite skilled. When she was a little older, she and Nori would go hunting during the travels and more often than not it was Ori who provided the next meal. Nori was good enough, but Ori was skilled. She was proud of it. Let the other frown; she was the odd one out anyway, so why be bothered? 

At first, the princes had teased her for her weapon of choice, but then she had shown them what she could do with the thing. Of course, the two had tried it and made total fools of themselves. The teasing had stopped immediately, and they took her on the hunting trips. 

Fili, all the big brother, reckless or not, had been concerned about her suavity and was immensely relieved to learn that she received self-defence training and training with a knife as well. He had seen to it to train her further. Nori had done a formidable job, but it was always good to learn from two masters. 

For Ori's last birthday the blonde had forged a knife for her, specially designed for her needs. It was probably the most valuable thing she possessed, besides the signet ring from her mother and the pair of delicately worked amethyst earrings she got from Kili. 

She had no idea of the origin of the pair, but they were old and taken good care for. She wasn't sure if Kili had bought them or if it were pieces of the family. Ori didn't dare to ask. She was so overwhelmed at that moment, speechless. She tried to give them back to the prince, feeling not worthy of such a gift, but the other dwarf just smiled and told her that every dwarrowdam needed something pretty, blinking an eye at her. 

They had never spoken of it again. 

Ori set on her bed with the little wooden box which held the two pieces of jewellery she possessed on her lap. She had never known her mother, who had passed on the family ring to her only daughter, as it was the tradition. She had died giving birth to Ori.   
Ori had grown up with her brothers, Dori more like a parent to her than a brother. 

Ori placed the ring carefully in a small leather pouch. She would take it with her on the journey. It was probably stupid, but she couldn't leave the only thing behind she had of her mother. 

She picked up the velvet cloth lying in the small box as well and opened it. Butterflies erupted in Ori's bally, and a warm glow descended over her whole body. She carefully picked the delicate earrings up, admiring the vibrant colour and the sparkling. 

Ori stood up walking over to her mirror and replacing the tiny silver studs in her earlobe with the exquisite piece of jewellery. 

They were beautiful and suited her. The elegant, artful knotwork and the vibrant colour of the stones complementing her slender built and somewhat delectate features. 

Well, Ori could picture herself in an elegant dress, wearing these earrings, just for Kili. She sighed and replaced the jewels with the little silver stud again, securing the ornaments in the velvet cloth. Before Ori laying them back in the wooden box, she decided against it. It felt like a betrayal to Kili, leaving this pressures gift behind. 

Sure, Gimli would take care that the rest of the sibling's possessions reached Erebor later, but anyway she couldn't leave them. 

She placed the cloth carefully into her pouch and secured it. She would carry it under her clothes, secure near her body. 

\--- 

Dori wasn't thrilled to see her leaving this afternoon, but Ori couldn't sit at home any longer on packed bags to wait for the journey to begin. 

To be honest, she wanted to meet Kili in private one last time before the quest started. 

During the journey, the two would be friends, nothing more for the rest to see. The only other dwarf on the quest who knew was Fili, and it was supposed to stay that way. 

If Ori's brothers, in particular, Dori, or Thorin would find out, proper courting would be required. It wasn't common any longer, especially here in Erd Luin, where everyone who found love was glad to have it and were the time together was so pressures because of the way of living here. In order to provide for the family and the settlement, it was required that the dwarfs frequently left in search of work. So usually there was no time for proper courting, but Dori was old-fashioned, mainly when it concerned his wee sister and Kili was royalty and there applied different standards. Not only that, but Ori was a commoner of a low-ranking family, and she was not sure if she could ever be enough for a prince of Erebor. 

She and Kili had talked about it for long hours. If it had been Kili's choice, he would have never hidden his feelings for her, but they needed time to figure them out and later the future. 

Fili would support them, no matter what the two decided to do. 

\--- 

Ori entered the royal quarters without anyone sparing her a second glance. She was a regular visitor here, as for work with Balin and as a known friend of the princes and Gimli. 

When she entered the room, she found Kili and Fili busily packing. Seeing her, Kili's face brightened, a huge smile spread his lips before he walked over to her and hugged her tight. 

Fili stood as well, snickering softly. "Well then, you two, see you later. I have to take care of my knives anyway." He told them before leaving the room. The two dwarves blushed, what earned them more snickering before the door closed behind the blonde. 

No sooner as the door had closed the lovers started laughing, before kissing passionately. Not courting properly didn't mean they weren't intimate. They had met as often as possible without raising any suspicions. Gimli and Fili had been incredibly helpful with that. Both dwarfs understood the strain and pressure the new relationship stood under and did their best to give the lovers the space they needed to figure things out. 

There had been of cause more than talking. Kili and Ori both weren't inexperienced, and they were young. 

Ori enjoyed her time with Kili. He saw so much more in her than everyone else. The archer appreciated her femininity, with and without clothes. He valued her intelligence and knowledge. Kili often asked her about her opinions on politics. She had been a little surprised herself that Kili was so much up to date and had his view and insides in some issues. It always appeared like he wouldn't pay any attention and had no interest in the matter, but that wasn't the case. The prince just couldn't sit still for a long time and needed at least something to occupy his hand somehow. 

Ori knew that Kili was intelligent, perceptive and empathic. He had proven it on more than one occasion to her during their friendship but didn't show this side of him often and if only to a few people he was close too. 

He also was carefree, playful and reclass and this combination was thrilling. The whole dwarf was. Kili was gorgeous and sexy as hell, mind and body! 

Ori melted into Kili's touches, and soon every rational thought escaped her mind. 

\--- 

 

A soft knock and the door opened, a smiling Fili peeking inside. "I think you two better get dressed and presentable. Mother is on her way home. Well, and she won't be pleased to the state of our preparations." The blonde informed them before closing the door again. 

Ori turned in Kili's arms. The two of them had been lying in bed, too lazy to get up after their passionate lovemaking. Ori loved it to lay in Kili's arms, her head on his chest hearing his pounding heart and feeling him breathing. She stroked her finger through the thick black hair of his chest and just enjoyed his closeness. They had talked nothing extraordinary, just talking. 

She now pushed herself up on her elbows, her face hovering over his before she kissed him passionately. 

"We better get dressed, as you brother suggested. I don't want to be caught by your mother. She is a bit scary, you know." Kili laughed wholeheartedly. "Well, love you are right, she is." And he did it again, that goofy smile and the blinking of his eyes, what surged the air out of Ori's lungs each and every time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori is jealous of the redhaired elven chick and Daín is trying to take Erebor from the heirs of Durin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done it... This one is a little longer than the two others. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Ori set in the healer's tent getting patched up. She was dirty and exhausted after the battle. Every bone in her body ached after the long hours of the fighting. She had a gushing cut on her left arm and multiple bruises, by Mahal nothing serious but she was furious. That stupid redhaired elf chick! She wanted to strangle her, and at the same time, she was incredibly thankful that the elf had healed her lover twice. Without her interference, Kili had died in Lake Town, as Ori had learned from Fili later, but this time it was the elves fault in the first place that Kili was injured! 

If he hadn't tried to come to her aid, he wouldn't have been distracted and could have fended off the Orc easily, but instead, he had heard the calling and tried to reach her. 

Ori was so tense that no one dared to come close to her and to ask her to leave after she was treated. She wouldn't have done that anyway. Her whole attitude and body language made that entirely clear. 

From the corner where Oin had patched her up, she had a straight view towards the beds of the two princes. Fili was still unconscious but out of immediate danger after the aid of King Thanduriel of Mirkwood, as was King Thorin who lay behind curtains in a private corner of the tent. The elven king had aided the healers after Tauriel, the redhaired archer, had healed Kili. 

Kili had woken a few seconds during the healing and spoke some delirious word to the redhead. Ori hadn't been able to decipher the word, but the elf had smiled and continued her chanting. In the end, she had stroked Kili's hair and left with a soft smile on her lips. 

Ori wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or scream in frustration. 

Back in the Mirkwood dungeons, Ori hadn't given Kili's curiosity and mild flirting too much thought. It was rather cute and so typical Kili. She had heard the cheesy lines the archer had fed the redhead and had laughed inwardly. Kili had to satisfy is curiosity and tried at the same time to charm his way out of the cells. It hadn't worked, but anyway it was worse a try. 

But now she wasn't so sure that it had been only curiosity and an attempt to escape. 

After seeing Kili delirious talking to the elf and her leaving after that painfully tender gesture with a smile on her lips hurt. 

Ori's eyes burned. Was it over, before it had actually begun. Had she already lost her dark-haired prince? 

Ori slung her arms around herself trying to despair into herself, wincing when she put pressure on the bruises. Kili was alive, and she was desperate to feel him close again; to feel the proof that he was alive. 

A large warm hand pressed her shoulder comfortingly. "Go over to you dwarf lassie! Be with him. It is good for him to have someone dear to him close" Oin told her in his gentle voice. 

Ori smiled wobbly. "Don't you worry!" He continued. "I won't tell anyone, and I see to it that no one walks in on you." The old healer gave her a tender push. "Off you go, now." 

Ori couldn't speak, she just nodded before she got up, walked slowly towards the bed. 

Kili was lying there all pale and utterly still. His usual restlessness was entirely absent. His hair was matted with blood, and partly shaven were the healers had taken care of the gushing wound. Ori had seen it, and she had seen the huge step-wound in his chest. It had been a miracle that the prince was still alive. The whole way back from the battlefield, the redhaired elf hat never left the archer side, chanting and keeping him alive so that the healer could do their job and support her. Tauriel had poured everything she had in keeping the prince alive and healing so far that nature could do the rest. 

Yes, Ori was jealous, and she wanted to be furious with the other woman, but she couldn't. Tauriel has saved her One, and therefore she would be eternally grateful, even if she lost Kili to her. Kili was alive, and that alone mattered. 

There had never been a real chance for a future for her and Kili together. Ori had known it right from the start, but she had fallen, hard and fast and it was worse every minute of it. 

She loved deeply and honestly; it was more than many other dwarves had, even without a future together for them both. 

Ori set down beside Kili's bed on a stool before she was able to touch him Oin clears his throat, and she grabbed the damp cloth from the nightstand instead to whip away the sweat of the brunet's forehead. 

"Are you Ori, aren't you?" A soft melodious female voice asked, and she lifted her gaze to stare directly into the kind smiling eyes of the redhaired elf. 

Ori swallowed hard, before croaking: "Yes! Why?" Tauriel only smiled. "Because he asked for you, back in Lake Town and a few hours ago again. You must be someone very dear to him. At first, I thought he spoke nonsense, or had succumbed to the dragon sickness as well until I understood that his precious gem was meant as an endearment, for you, Ori I assume." 

The scribe blushed. Ori was speechless, and tears welled up in her eyes. She was unable to hold them back any longer, as the fear and exhaustion taking finally their tall. Large drops were running down the scribe's cheeks, dripping onto her shirt. 

Ori turned towards her injured prince, stroking his face with shaking fingers. She brushed tenderly against his cheeks, nose and his lips. They were warm, and Ori could feel the soft flowing of Kilis breathing over his lips. Kili was alive, and he would heal. She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the brunet's forehead and whispered: "I love you, Kili! Don't you dare risk your life again!" 

\--- 

In the weeks after the battle, the atmosphere in the mountain grew more and more tens and is frustrated Ori to no end! Thorin and the princess were healing fast but still weren't up to their full strength. Especially Thorin was in no condition to be officially crowned as king yet. The wounds from the fight with Azorg had severely weekend the dwarf, and he was still suffering from the aftereffects of the dragon sickness. The disease had affected him for a long time, years prior to the quest. It had fully awakened at the time when Mithrandir hat first spoken with Thorin. It had been a trigger of some sort. It had reached its peak in the time before the battle. Braking it and the fight which followed hat drained their leader. 

For Thorin's coronation was a full ceremony required, for what the King wasn't up to yet and they didn't have the resources. Keeping Daín's army fed, themselves and the men from Lake Town was in itself already a challenge and would have been futile without the support from the Woodland Elves. 

The Company would have preferred it to have the coronation set in summer when supplies weren't an issue, the princes and Thorin had healed, and their folks had arrived from the settlements, but Daín was having none of it. He increased the pressure daily, by assuming that the line of Durin was failing now, because of their weakness. It was nonsense of course, but there wasn't much Ori, Balin or the rest of the company could do to dissolve this rumours. Only actions could put an end to it. They were still highly dependent on the aid from the Iron Hills and therefore pretty limited in the range of their action. 

If they couldn't find a solution soon, they would lose the kingdom to Daín. 

If Fili was to pick up the crown, no one could argue the fact that the great official coronation with all the ritual had to wait until his mother was present. 

That possibility didn't exist for Thorin. 

Suddenly arms crept up around her waist, startling. With a short squeal, Ori dropped her books, before she recovered and turned. Her anger disappeared like smoke in a breeze when she gazed into the smiling face of her lover. 

"You!" She exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that! You hopeless dwarf." That outburst earned her a soft chuckle and a passionate kiss. 

"I missed you too love!" Kili declared. How could she be angry with him, it was hopeless. Ori just smiled and leaned into him. "I missed you, too!" 

"Are you still brooding over a solution to the situation with Daín?" Kili asked, showing once more much more inside than anyone would give him credit for. 

Ori nodded with a resigned expression on her face. "Haven't had one yet and the pressure is still building up. If we are not able to do something soon, we are going to lose the kingdom and the heritage of your family." Kili nodded solemnly. His eyes gave his worries and concerns away. 

He pulled her back in his arms and just held her for a long moment. 

"Are you finished here?" He whispered low in her ear. "Not really, but it makes no difference if I continue or not," Ori answered. "Good!" Kili smirked, "I found a bathroom with working plumbing and hot water." Ori groaned soft, and a shiver ran through her body. She raised her head and got up on tiptoes to kiss Kili again. "We should leave before Balin finds us." 

 

\--- 

The pressure was at its breaking point. Daín didn't give them any space to take a breath, and the winter was quite harsh this year. 

The dwarves needed to stick to their promise and help the people from Lake Town. It was getting colder day by day, and the men had lost their homes due to Smaug's attack and were in bitter need of accommodation and food. The dwarves had trouble to organise it. Dale was nearly uninhabitable as were most parts of Erebor right now. The other issue was food; no one knew how long they could rely on the support of the elves to mostly feed the men; The Company had to feed an entire army out of the provisions these had brought and themselves. To hold a great coronation ceremony was utterly impossible! 

This afternoon the company was going to hold a council meeting to debate the actual situation and to decide what they want and what they could do. 

Ori sighed. It felt like doom's day to her, in more than one way. Yes, there was a kingdom to be saved, but it also meant that the time of her personal happiness was over. She just couldn't see it, how her relationship with Kili could continue, especially not in this turbulent and unstable political times. A questionable relationship between a commoner and one of the princes would weaken the crown even further, Ori assumed. 

It would be hard on both of them, but maybe there was still a chance, when the dust had settled, and the throne was secure again, perhaps no one would care much who the second prince lived with. 

Ori clung to that hope, it was all she had, besides the memories. 

She could still feel the memory of Kili's warm naked body pressed against hers when he had loved her this morning. 

It had been an enormous risk to stay the whole night, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him before dawn. Ori wanted to feel him, sleep curled in his arms, warm and secure. She had slept deep and dreamless for the first time after the beginning of the quest. 

Waking up in her lovers' arms had felt amazing. He had slowly kissed her awake before loving her again. 

 

Ori slung her arms around her upper body, hugging herself, trying to keep her chest from bursting. It hurt, it hurt too damn much. She couldn't cry now, and she couldn't dissolve in self-pity. There were more important matters at stake right now then her personal drama! 

She pressed her eyes shut, before taking a deep breath and then another. After several more, she had found her calm and entered the conference room with grim determination. 

\--- 

The debate was heated, but in the end, the whole company shared the opinion, that they had to show strength and they had to do it fast. 

Well but no one had come up with an idea how to do it, what made the situation even more difficult was the fact that Thorin had no intentions to become the crowned king. He deemed himself unfit for the responsibility after he had fallen prey to the dragon sickness. 

He couldn't eliminate the possibility that it might happen again and he wasn't willing to endanger the kingdom to it. He also declared that he would leave Erebor not to weaken the position of the new king. There should be no questions of who was ruling the Mountain. 

During his speech, Thorin's eyes flickered ever so often to Bibo who discreetly smiled encouragingly. 

Well, as it looked like there was another reason for Thorin to pass on the burden of the crown. 

All eyes were now on Fili, Thorin's heir and Ori felt deeply for his friend. She knew what it meant to take up the burden of the crown at this time. He would have to live a life in secrecy at least for the foreseeable future. It wasn't fair, life rarely was, but didn't royals deserve a little bit of freedom and happiness? 

The crown prince set there, pale and silent, apparently fighting an inner battle, not able to meet anyone's eyes. He set there swallowing hart, repeatably and shaking his head from time to time. Minutes passed an no one dared to speak or interrupt the internal dispute of the blond warrior. 

When Fili finally lifted his gaze, it showed determination. He stood up, straight and confident. "I can't do it!" He said with a solid voice. "I can't deny any longer who I am. I nearly died on the battlefield, and only a lucky coincidence prevented it. I can't live a lie, not with the seconds chance I have been granted with!" Fili took a breath before continuing: "I am gay! Probably all of you know already. I will never produce an heir to the throne, and in this political situation, it will be our downfall! - I'm sorry, but I will not take up the crown." Fili nodded and retook his seat. 

A shocked silence filled the room. No one had anticipated that Fili would turn down the crown. It had never been a question that he was Thorin's heir and would be king one day. 

During his brother's speech, Kili has sunken deeper and deeper into his chair. The brunet, full well aware what his brothers' words meant for him. The unthinkable had happened, he was heir to the throne now, it was on him to take up the crown or leave the kingdom another ruler, to give up his legacy. 

Ori wanted to hold her prince, to give him strength, to reassure him that everything would be all right, but she couldn't and from now on it would never be her place just to do so. 

With the decision to take up the crown, their relationship couldn’t be any longer. Ori was sure Kili would take up the crown. It was his family's legacy. It had been the whole point of the quest to restore the kingdom of Erebor to the line of Durin. 

 

\--- 

 

The mountain was busy preparing for the coronation of the new king. It would be only a small ceremony. 

The council decided to have the official coronation just in a small circle of selected guest and have them celebrate with all honours in summer after their people had arrived from Erd Luin and the other settlements with them the King's mother. The reasoning was broadly accepted. 

These days Ori had fled to the library busying herself with work, distracting herself from the pain and to avoid Kili. 

She couldn't be close to him right now; it hurt too much. Seeing Kili overwhelmed, almost fearful with deep sadness in his eyes nearly broke. Ori knew he missed her. She did, too desperately, but she needed to keep her distance it was way too painful otherwise. 

Balin had long gone and retired for the day, but Ori langured in the vast halls of Erebor's library. Much had been destroyed by Smaug and age, but much was still there and could be saved with some care. 

Ori had no eye for that right now. She was sitting by candlelight sketching and drawing. Once more had her pencil a life of its own. There was only one motive the thing wanted to draw, Kili. 

The charming smile with the wink of his eye smiled back at her from the paper and took her breath just as Kili did every time he granted her with this expression. 

Tears welled up in her eyes. Ori tried to hold them back but was slowly losing the battle. Somewhere in the background, sounded multiple footsteps. 

Ori swallowed and fought for control. She wouldn't cry in front of others. It just arose to many questions she wasn't able to answer. 

"Good evening Ori!" Fili's soft voice greeted her. "Hey, you!" She answered with a lump in her throat. Suddenly she heard a short gasp. Ori knew immediately who it was. Her head shot up, and she drowned in the deep brown pools of her prince's eyes. 

"Ori," he whispered "I need to see you alone! Please! Can you bee at the waterfall tomorrow at noon?" The dark-haired archer pleaded. Ori nodded, her voice breaking when she answered. "Of course, I'll be there!" A soft smile flitted across Kili's face, and the two dwarves lost themselves in the eyes of the other. 

The spell was broken when Thorin entered the library, and they all tended to their business again. 

\--- 

Ori was nerves. Her sleep had been restless, and at work, she had been more or less useless. Balin had noticed of course and asked her if she was all right. Ori had told him a half-truth, that she hadn't slept well and therefore had a painful headache. Balin had sent her home to rest, and Ori felt terrible about it but was also glad to have some time alone. Resting was the last thing the scribe had in mind. She stood in her room uncertain what to do next. Her mind was running in circles. 

Today she would see her love, her One for the last time, after that they would be only friends, Ori was sure of that. She would be the official royal scribe and historian. She would see Kili, speak with him quite often, but never more than on official business or as a friend. 

Ori longed for the few stolen moments. She needed to say goodbye; she wanted to feel the dark-haired dwarf's body pressed to hers one last time, feel his warmth and his strength if it even was just an embrace. She needed one last kiss. 

Ori closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would fulfil a wish and made a vow to herself. 

She would meet Kili in a dress today. The scribe had purchased the fabric from the elves and had been able to find a woman from Lake Town who tailored the dress. The woman had done outstanding work. The gown was breath-taking in the scribe's opinion and worthy of a king's coronation. It had been the intended occasion for it, but Ori would wear it today, for Kili and him alone. After today she was never going to wear a dress ever again unless Kili asked her too. 

 

It felt strange, how the skirts billowed around her feet, the beautiful boots were way smaller than the one she was used to, and the corset part of the dress was tight. Ori wasn’t sure how to move precisely. She was so scared that she would ruin something. The scribe observed herself in the mirror. She felt a little exposed. Ori had never worn anything that showed of her cleavage like this. She hadn't been aware that she could look like this. 

Ori turned once more in front of the mirror, she was amazed how different she looked, but she was still herself. It had been one of her worries if she would change or feel like in a costume when she finally dressed more feminine. But it wasn't the case; she felt good. It was a little bit like a sleeping part had awoken in her. Ori would savour this feeling; she would find a way to dress more feminine even without wearing a dress ever again. 

She shook her head. She would be still her old self. It was only now that she had a chance to enjoy beautiful things. Before the siblings were always tight with money and they simply couldn't afford to spend it on unnecessary expenses. It was different now and why not enjoy it a little? 

The scribe smiled again. It was bittersweet. 

 

Ori straightened her beard and the braids one last time. She had done a more elaborate braiding than usual. It was reserved only for exceptional occasions. The little, hidden braid Kili had gifted her with was still in place, as was the small inconspicuous wooden clasp, which had such a profound meaning for the both of them. 

Ori would keep it and wear it, but it would have to stay hidden. 

As a final stroke, Ori opened the velvet cloth; she had carried through half of middleearth. It was a miracle that she still had it. 

The pouch had started to scratch her where she had placed it under her clothes, right from the start and at Bag end she had asked Bilbo for a strip of linen, to bind it directly to her chest. There it had stayed for the whole journey and survived. 

Ori had spent hours to clean the delicate jewellery, but now the ornaments shown as rich and deep as before. 

With shaking fingers, Ori removed the little silver studs from her earlobes and replaced them with the amethyst ornaments. She gasped a little. It all fit perfectly as the lady from Lake Town had promised it would after Ori had shown her the earrings and described what she had in mind. 

 

It was nearly time to meet Kili now. Ori's hands were trammelling slightly and she heard was pounding wildly in her chest. 

Gripping the small leather pouch tightly in her hand as she rushed towards the gates and to her destination outside of the city. 

The scribe noticed the turning heads of the soldiers. It had been a while that they had seen a dwarrowdam in her finery, but no one recognised her so far. Ori just hoped it would stay that way. How could she explain why she was dressed like this on an average day and her of all people? Well, she just had to hope for a little more luck. 

At the gate, she met Drwalin who was inspecting and observing the guards, when he recognised her his eyes widened in surprise. A little sharp shake of her head and her serious expression was enough that the huge dwarf closed his mouth again, winked at her and waved her through. 

Ori stopped for a short break, took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh, crisp air. She felt like as she had run twice up to Beon's house. 

The sun shone brightly but had no real warmth to it. The scribe shivered from the cold outside and nerves. She gathered her skirts up again before she started on her way to the waterfall again. 

It was annoying, how did the other dwarrowdam, do this all day? Good, they had not that much fabric fluttering around their ankles but still wore skirts which got in the way constantly! It had never taken Ori so long to walk such a short distance. 

The waterfall lay based in sunlight. Little drops of water glistening like diamonds in the air and forming several small rainbows. 

This place was peaceful. Ori walked to the edge of the water, observing the rush of the water. Ori let the noise of the falling water and the movement lolling her a bit. Her head felt empty; there were no thoughts she could allow herself to think if she wanted to keep from crying. And there was still that little bit of the stupid nagging hope, Ori still couldn't shut down for good. 

\--- 

Soft footsteps approached, and Ori turned, a sweet smile on her lips. Kili stood at the other side of the clearing staring at her open-mouthed not moving at all. 

Seconds ticked by and it felt like an eternity. Ori started to worry, and her smile disappeared. Her eyes darted to the ground, and she began fidgeting with the fabric of her skirts. Had she been so wrong? Was this meeting something entirely different than a goodbye between lovers? Didn't Kili like what he saw? 

Ori wanted to run or sink into the ground, everything but to stop this embarrassment. 

She heard the rustling of clothes, and when she lifted her gaze, Kili stood in front of her. His eyes were full of wonder and amazement. He raised a shaking hand, softly pushing her chin upward and stroking her chin tenderly with his thump. 

Kili opened his mouth, trying to speak but only a croaked huff of air escaped. He closed it again and swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving Ori's. 

"You, are so beautiful, my hearts gem!" The prince whispered in a thick voice. "So gorgeous!" 

Ori swallowed her skin tingling where Kili's fingers caressed it. She couldn't help it, but a tear escaped her right eye, descending down her cheek, leaving a burning wet trail. 

The brunet tenderly brushed it away with a finger and leaning forward pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, his hand gliding towards the crook of Ori's neck, holding her gently. 

"I have been cruel to you, love." Kili started and cleared his throat. Ori's eyes opened in surprise. She wanted to protest, but Kili continued speaking: "I should have never hidden my feelings for you. I should have courted you as an incredible person as you deserve. I should have been brave as Fili and Uncle had been and stood up for what my heart desires! But instead, I had let others cloud my vision, so that I couldn't see what was right in front of me. The fear regarding the crown, made me question what we had, not realising, that the crown means nothing to me without my One at my side." Kili took a deep breath, loosening his grip and taking a step back. His hand's shook and Ori could feel the slight clamminess. 

She had no words; she couldn't even fully grasp what Kili was saying. He loved her; she never doubted that, but she hadn't realised that she was his One too. It couldn't be. Kili was supposed to find love again. She didn't want him to be alone the rest of his life. Ori had excepted it for herself, better to have loved once truly, then to never have loved at all, right? Oh, Mahal! Kili deserved so much better! 

Stepping back, the brunet let his hand glide from her neck, before he took her hand in his. Kili captured Ori's gaze again, and the scribe was lost in the deep brown pools, filled with affection and love. Kili got down on one knee in front of her. 

Ori's mind took a dabble take, her heart literally stopped for a beat, and her mouth fell open in shock. 

"Ori," Kili started with a thick, trembling voice, "Sister of Dori and Nori, member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Reclaimer of Erebor and first- royal-scribe and historian, will you marry me, despite me being the most foolish dwarf in the whole of Middleeath?" 

Ori laughed and kneeled down, too. She cupped Kili's face, who looked unsure and scared, kissed him deeply, full on his lips. 

She felt the brunet's arms come up around her and the tension leaving his body. As they had to come up for air, Ori straitened, now taking Kili's hand in hers turning his palm up and laying her mother's ring in it before gently closing the archer's fingers around them. 

"Kili, son of Dis, it would be an honour to marry the most foolish dwarf of Middlearth!" They both snickered. "I love you, my One!" Ori whispered tears of joy in her eyes.


End file.
